


SPN Fiction: Hell Deep and Bound

by PhoenixDragon



Series: Hell Deep and Bound [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Graphic Non-Con, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/pseuds/PhoenixDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardian's tongue rolled out blackly to ooze across his shoulder, chuckling as he shuddered under its attention, even his fear of Alistair was weak and dim against his fear of the Guards of Hell, their avarice, hatred and lust legendary amongst the lost souls of This Place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPN Fiction: Hell Deep and Bound

**  
Part One: The Guardian   
**

"So Beautiful..."

The whisper shivered across his neck, stilling him instantly as the threat known as Guardian slithered into being just to his left, its burning claw digging into the meat of his bicep as he was sniffed over, tested, recorded. The Guardian's tongue rolled out blackly to ooze across his shoulder, chuckling as he shuddered under its attention, even his fear of Alistair was weak and dim against his fear of the Guards of Hell, their avarice, hatred and lust legendary amongst the lost souls of This Place. He had been scrutinized by one such being before, but was passed over for another hapless soul, his relief quick and guilty as he had watched what Guardians did to those they focused on.

He just hoped this one would lose interest, much like the last one had.

"So Beautiful...so Bright down here - do you taste Bright, Little One? Do you taste of Sunshine and Meat and Heroism? Hmmmmm? Alistair is away, Small Soul - there is no one to stop me if I wish to Taste you..."

Damn...not going to be passed over then.

He carefully set his knife down, hoping it wouldn't use his own Rack against him, even as he wished for Alistair to appear. Shit, even Syl would be a blessing right now - anything, anyone would be better than to be torn asunder by a Guardian, some souls never came back from it - mentally intact at least.

Depended on whether or not they found you tasty.

"I Wonder...I Wonder, Wee One, what Alistair tastes when he Takes you, when he Carves you down, down, down and feeds his Hatred between your legs...through your lips."

It gave a rattling sigh, still pacing, still shifting behind him, the gloom of his work area actually a disadvantage for the first time in a very long time. He shuddered at the implications of the Guardian's speech, knowing what this creature was going to do to him once it got done playing with his mind. He ignored the tingle of excitement that followed any promise of pain and wished for Alistair to come back, to stop this from happening.

Alistair was the only demon here that could make pain such a pleasure, each bite, each lick, each thrust exquisite in it's poetry of agony, designed just to have him crawling and begging for his Master. The Guardians didn't care for such things - their pain was lowly, unworthy and it lasted a long, long time. Though that wasn't really the problem either - he was too used to his position, he was too used to Alistair - the Guardian was here to remind him of Hell and what it was really all about.

He bit back a moan as the Thing's tail encircled his thigh, squeezing briefly before the tip slithered up behind his balls. The acid point of it teased at his hole, the feel of it slimy, cold and unpleasant.

So - it was right down to business, then.

"Alistair won't save you, Small One - when we Bend you, when we Break you, when we Devour you - He will thank us and move on. You...you are Nothing. You are No One. You are _Forgotten_."

Dean swallowed back a protest, stilling quietly in his mind as he waited for Alistair to come. The Overlord's deep knowing of Dean and every move made around him usually brought him fast and if there was anything even remotely considered threatening to either Dean or what Alistair considered his -

He waited, the Guardian waited, breathing as one, the dimness of the cell growing with each second as 'daylight' faded all across Hell.

An eternity of waiting - and still Alistair did not come.

An Eternity of trying to ignore the whispers that crawled across his mind, embedding themselves deep, deep where the darker truths always lay.

 _Years Sylvesulieus was at his side...years of being the Master's pet - where is he now..._

Alistair's Job is done - he has broken you...a worthless Toy...worthless Soul - so much meat...

He will not destroy you Himself, you barter no such Honor, Tainted One - He Tortures, He Maims, He Takes, but He does not sully Himself in such ways...He leaves that to Us...

Follow me, Little Soul, give yourself to me...the pain will be as bright as your light but when it is gone, you will never feel again, breathe again, think again...

Alistair will repay us in deals and more souls...you will be Forgotten, you are Forgotten, your Purpose is over...

Kneel and take your Punishment, Small One. Kneel and be One with Torment...

And still Alistair did not come.

He was too numb to despair, too sickened, too horrified and overwhelmed by the deep darkness within reflected in the answering darkness without. All the while the Guardian's tail licked and teased in between his legs, not yet entering, but the threat very much there all the same.

After one eternity breathed into the next, the Creature lost patience, one tattered, blackened wing enveloped him, the miasma of sin rising to smother him in a cold embrace. Dean was unable to defend himself as the Guardian's teeth grazed his neck, Its cold wash of breath freezing his spine, claws sinking deep into the thin flesh of his hip, across his chest, into his left pec as the thick tail danced and squirmed at the crack of his ass.

A sticky chill of fluid splashed against Dean's skin, running chaotic paths down the back of his thighs as the tail finally found his hole and pushed, the bulging thickness tearing mindlessly at his insides, burrowing deep as Dean jerked in pained surprise. The Guardian gurgled its relief into his neck, issuing a pleased squeal as Dean mustered enough Will and Strength to fight.

"No..." He choked, trying to push it out, buck away from the intruding flesh as it inched its slow, slimy way inside him, sapping his energy and his fight as it came to rest against his prostate. The razor tip pressed and stroked the sensitized flesh there, the Guardian's knees locking under his legs and holding him open, spreading him wide as his upper body tilted dangerously towards the Rack below. The machine hummed to life beneath Dean as he teetered over its cruel jaws, whole body trying to writhe away from the Rack and the Guardian at once but succeeding only in pressing that hard column of flesh even deeper inside himself.

"Alistair! He will -"

 _Forget you...You have served your Purpose - you Broke, you Bled, you Fell...you belong to Us...you belong with Us..._

The Guardian purred Agony into his mind as its tail began to move, slicking out only to bulge wider and force its way back in. Dean howled in soundless pain, though the torment of his flesh was minor compared to the realization that the Guardian was right. There was nothing left here, there was nothing left of him -

He was Nothing.

But it didn't stop him from fighting, from screaming for his Master within his mind as he was yanked from the Rack and spun to face the Guardian, its features splitting into a horrifying parody of a smile, Dean's soul held fast in the swirling darkness of the Creature's eyes. The Thing's twisted maw shredded open - bloated, pus-ladened tongue oozing along the deep gashes in Dean's chest, crackling wings coming up to wrap him close as the tail fucked in faster, blood easing the slippery glide. The Guardian's laughter was a thick, jagged screech as Dean's cock filled, his struggles fading to weak twitches, even as his mind screamed for him to fight back, to call for his Master.

Alistair wasn't here...He wasn't coming - He had allowed the Guardians to do this -

That could only mean one thing.

 _Yessss...Yesss, Wee Bright One - you are Abandoned. You Belong to Ussss...._

The Guardian pushed him to his knees, forcing him to scramble for purchase on the gore layered floor, his hands sinking deep into the muck that gripped him as though it were alive holding him fast. The Guardian chuckled thickly, claws prying open his jaw, tips of those vile wings stabbing deep into the meat of his shoulders to anchor him with the weight of a thousand corpses, tail steadily working in and out of his body.

The slither of that cold, heavy flesh rubbed against Dean's sac as it punched in and out, his own cock throbbing, leaking on his stomach as he was fucked. The pain of his body became a distant roar as the Guardian prised his mouth open, the massive dick stabbing past his lips, the gritty feel of its flesh tearing along his tongue as it pushed cruelly down the column of his throat. The head of it lodged in his gullet as the Creature's whispers wormed further into the darkest places of his mind, raping his every thought and fear.

He gagged, trying to choke out the offending cock that violated the soft meat of his throat, the Guardian's claws shifting to grip the back of his head to force him further down on the length of it. He tried to gather enough power to fight as that iron-hot tail stilled deep, deep inside him - it's restless slithering coming to a halt, The Creature studying him with detached interest as his body struggled against the lack of air. The Guardian sighed in absent contentment as his efforts just excited it further, the Thing's dick throbbing against his tongue as acidic precum ate away at the lining of his throat.

 _Succumb, Small One, let us eat your Mind, let us feast on your Light..._

Move...suck...give yourself over to Us...

' _Noo! Nooo!!_ ' He screamed inside his mind, defiant even as his Will faltered against the insistent pound of the Guardian's thoughts.

 _Yes, Small One - give in, give over...or die that much faster._

Too faded to even weep, Dean sucked at the abrasive column of flesh, only half relieved when the Guardian shifted his hips, pulling out enough to allow him a breath before pushing his head down further. He was dully aware of the warm, sticky gush of blood as it streaked chaotic patterns over his torso, the heated slick of fluid pattering thickly down his thighs.

The Guardian's tail pulled all the way out, the tip wrapping around his cock to squeeze briefly before plunging back in, the force of its thrust propelling Dean forward onto the steely thickness of its dick, his mouth stretching painfully to accommodate the whole length. The Guardian's tail went back to work, setting up a brutal rhythm that whipsawed Dean back and forth against his will, his whole body rocked wildly in the surrounding trap of the Guardian's flesh - the Creature's claws and wings flexing to allow the growing momentum as It growled its never-ending hunger and excitement to the encroaching darkness.

Dean was too numb to muster much more of a fight, his energy ebbing away as fast as he could call it forth, his strength sapped by the vile cloud the creature carried with it like a cloak. His consciousness eased apart, falling into gray-flecked tatters as the Thing rifled through his memories, eating all his happy moments, devouring his peace and his bravado as a hungry man might eat a full course meal.

Dean could feel his insides liquefy as they tore away - slow and torturous as tissues pushed beyond their limit - the invading flesh sinking in further, deeper, faster in an attempt to satisfy It's endless rage and lust, his mind trying feebly to rally back when it pushed even deeper into his subconscious, eating away at what was left of his Will.

 _Yesss...this is what We have waited for - you are Delicious, Delicate Dean - We shall keep you for a long, long Time..._

Dean's chest-deep moan was muffled by the cock in his mouth, the length of it throbbing wet and cold down his throat as he worked his lips and tongue around it, whole being set on autopilot. He actually still had the ability to panic at the thought of being kept for more than five minutes by this monstrosity. He willed the numbing fog to work faster, to steal his consciousness so he could become nothing more than a shattered shade - that very Fate assured the longer Alistair left him in the Guardian's clutches.

His despair was bone deep, the horror of being used so thoroughly by his Master and rejected without even a warning left him more heartbroken and dead inside than he had even thought was possible. Years of hatred, dismissal and rejection Topside was bad enough, but to have found a place here, to have found a Home - only to be turned over to the Guardians, abandoned to be devoured by these Things?

Would have been better to have been left on the Rack. It would have been better to drift for centuries in Nothingness, with no sound, sight or touch to mar the perfection of completely obliterated senses. It would have been better to burn in the cold fires of the deepest portions of the Pit than to have clung to Alistair, to have succumbed to His twisted attentions. Dean had taken comfort from the burn of His Master's rage, he had wrapped himself in the Over-Lord's love of pain, of torment and had wallowed in His cold hatred, its burning freeze the closest thing to love the creature knew how to give.

But it was all a Lie.

 _Yesss, My Little One, Yesss....give in, give over -_

The Guardian chuckled Its triumph as Dean committed himself to being Devoured, doing yet another first even as it was his last -

He gave in.

' _All-Alliii....sttaiiirrr..._ ' His shattered mind sighed, that blissful shadow of Nothing sweeping up to overwhelm him as the Guardian fucked harder, deeper, faster the chill of its cock sinking deep down his throat as that tail writhed and pumped in between his legs. Dean's insides jerked and shuddered against the intruder as heat filled his belly, his own cock pulsing as the squirming length buried deep inside to piston agonizing pleasure through his abused body, the crackling friction sparking his orgasm.

His cum spattered against the Guardian's legs and his own chest as the force of it rocked through him, the heat of his spunk burning across the gashes on his chest and hips. Dean's whole being constricted, electric aftershocks shaking him as he gave himself over to the pleasure, too tired, too gone, too dead to do much other than let it cleanse him of any doubt and fear.

He was prepared to die, he even willed it to happen as the Guardian pushed his head down to choke him with it's full length, it's own vile cum flooding his throat, spilling over his lips to burn coldly down his chin. The Creature barely paused after it had filled his throat to pull out, cum splashing across Dean's lips and chin as the razor-tipped wings slid reluctantly out of his shoulders coming away with a wet sucking pop of sound. Dean barely had time to blink or breath as he was hauled to his feet, brain scrambling to catch up even as he was spun around, his back to the Guardian. All thoughts of Alistair, his Master struggled to rise to the surface of his consciousness even as he tried to simultaneously process the tilting whirl of his workroom, the clawed talon of the Guardian braced briefly against his shoulder-blades before he found himself slammed face first into the waiting jaws of his Rack.

The machine whirred eagerly to life, strapping him down in an almost welcome, loving embrace - so familiar with Dean's essence it caressed him even as it spread him open. The Guardian bracing himself on the damascus frame, massive dick already hard and ready to go again, its tail squelching out of him in a thick trail of blood, creating almost cyrillic patterns of gore across his body as it glided up his torso to wrap around his neck. Dean wearily lifted his head, allowing The Creature to strangle him as it forced the head of its cock into his torn, abused body, hips starting a punishing pace before it was even halfway inside.

The Guardian's gurgles of terrifying joy and pleasure rippled through the core of his soul as he gave himself over to its Will, fleeting memories (of Sam, Dad, Bobby, Ellen, Jo) flipped through the flimsy spin of his thoughts. His last truly strong thought was of Alistair, his Master - the raping touch of His Razor and the twisted agony of his loving hatred before he sank into the _redblackred_ of nothingness. Dean was numb, his defeat eating what the Guardian left behind; assured in his failure, not only of his family, but of the only creature left that he thought had wanted him - had believed in him when all else had crumbled.

Lies - all lies.

He had only the dimmest awareness as the Guardian raped and mauled him, taking vicious bites out of his back and shoulders as more Guardians circled, awaiting their chance to tear at his pseudo-flesh, to eat his Light and his Being, wearily praying for Death (which he had only perceived at the hands of Alistair before this - True Death being granted when he was no longer useful, a tired Mercy of sorts).

He was (eventually) hauled off the Rack and back to the floor, one Guardian mounting his ass as another pressed insistently between his lips, pleased when his mouth fell slack, allowing it to plunder the ravaged ruin of his throat, while yet another sucked and bit eagerly at Dean's half-erect dick, trying to coax him back to hardness. Everywhere was the brush of fire-frost hands, the spiderweb stab of wings, the battery-acid burn of cum as they used him, the smears of it across his thighs, down his neck and chin, the aching screaming throb of his insides as he was battered, tormented and clawed at.

Furrows were gouged into him, bites laced liberally across any exposed area of his skin - but feeling had gone the way of his mind and all he was left with was a hazy acknowledgment of what was happening to him, his very soul coming apart at the seams as the Guardians granted him his most fervent, darkest wish.

Then...it all stopped.

' _Thank you,_ ' his mind ground out to itself. ' _Take it away, take it all away...NothingNothing_ Nothing -'

A feeble sigh - of relief, of failure, of sorrow, or black joy, knowing the deathblow was coming, that he would be consumed by the creatures from the deepest Pits and all feeling, all knowing would be wiped away in the void of non-existence. He made a wavering attempt to brace for the end, wishing that he had died less of a coward's death, but knowing that without Alistair, without his Purpose - his life, his death, his very being meant nothing.

There was no one left to make him real again, to make him breathe -

To make him **Dean**...

 **TBC...**

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings, Notes, Disclaimers and Links to be found in the last chapter...


End file.
